She's My Star!
by XxKuroHoshixX
Summary: Hoshi Tsuki. The last of the Tsuki clan. The Uchiha clan and Tsuki clan made an arrange marriage for her and Sasuke. But on the day of the Uchiha Massacre,Hoshi told Itachi that she would do anything to protect Sasuke. ItachixOC or SasukexOC you choose!


Me- First story, I hope you guys enjoy!

Pairing- ItachixOC or SasukexOC you choose. Oh, and if you want other pairings for example NarutoxHinata or something like that just pm me!

(Sasuke's POV)-

(Oh, btw this is when Sasuke was 5 and Itachi was 9 and my OC was also 5.)

"Nii-san, when is she coming?" I asked.

"You have to wait." Itachi said.

"I wonder how she looks like." I said.

"Sasuke, Itachi! She's here!" Mom yelled.

"Oh, she's here!" I yelled.

I ran to the door and opened it. I saw my father holding hands with a girl. The girl had black hair with red eyes. Her eyes had no emotion in them.

"Sasuke, meet Hoshi." Father said.

"Hi!" I said.

Hoshi just stayed there silently.

"Oh, you must be Hoshi! Come in!" Mom said.

I sat across from Hoshi. "I know it must be hard for you to lose your parents so suddenly." Mom said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well, Sasuke. You see, Hoshi is the heir to the Tsuki clan. The clan we hated. But, I was very good friends with Hoshi's mother. When you and Hoshi were born we thought it would be a good idea to make an arranged marriage for you and Hoshi so you will bring our clans to peace. We were going tell you and make you guys meet each other when you both turn 6. Then, something happened. The Tsuki clan was killed except for Hoshi. The ANBU found her hiding in a closet." Mom said.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I heard crying sounds. It was coming from the room next to mine. Hoshi's room.

I opened the door to Hoshi's room and found Hoshi crying.

"Hoshi, are you alright?" I asked.

Hoshi looked at me.

I sat next to her. "It's alright, your parents are probably watching you right now and don't want you to cry." I said.

"You don't get it." Hoshi said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's all my fault they died! The other clan was the Taiyo clan! I had a friend in that clan! I didn't know he liked me! My mom told me about the arrange marriage with you! I told him. He got angry and left! That day was the night that my clan died from them!" Hoshi yelled.

I hugged her. "It's alright." I said.

"T-Thanks Sasuke." Hoshi said.

1 year later-

"Hey, Sasuke! Let's have a race back home!" Hoshi yelled. I smiled. "Sure!" I said.

We started to run back to the Uchiha district.

"W-What happened here?" Hoshi asked.

"What happened where?" I asked. Then, I saw what she was talking about. There were dead bodies everywhere. 'Kaa-san! Tou-san! Nii-san!' I thought. I started to run to my house.

(Hoshi's POV)-

I started to shake.

'It's just like what happened last time!' I thought.

I started to run to my house.

When I opened the door I saw Kaa-san and Tou-san dead. I also saw Itachi about to kill Sasuke. I ran in front of Sasuke. "No! Don't kill him!" I yelled.

"Move aside Hoshi. I do not want to kill you." Itachi said.

"Don't kill Sasuke! I'll do anything! Just don't!" I yelled.

"Anything huh?" Itachi asked.

"I won't kill him. If you come with me and stay with me." Itachi said.

"Fine! Just don't kill him!" I yelled.

"Alright then. You better keep your promise." Itachi said. I then felt my self being picked up.

(Sasuke's POV)-

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Itachi holding Hoshi in his arms. "Hoshi!" I yelled.

"You should be very happy. Hoshi kept you alive this day." Itachi said.

"What are you doing to her!" I yelled.

"Nothing. Just taking her with me like she promised so you would be alive." Itachi said.

"What?" I asked.

"Hoshi?" I asked.

"Gomen Sasuke." Hoshi said.

Then, Itachi disappeared with Hoshi.

"Hoshi!" I yelled.

8 years later-

"Hey, Sasuke! Where are we now?" Suigetsu asked.

"Shut up!" Karin yelled.

"I didn't ask you bitch!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Calm down you guys…" Juugo said.

We were in front of a cave with a giant boulder blocking the entrance. The boulder had an Uchiha symbol on it.

I place my hand on it. Then, the boulder moved aside.

"This is a secret place for the Uchiha clan." I said.

"Who's there?" a voice asked.

"I should be asking the same question." I said.

Then, a girl appeared. She had long black hair with red eyes. "Sasuke!" she yelled.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Er…I think I'm in the wrong place." The girl said.

When she was about to run I grabbed her by the arm. "How did you come in here? People from the Uchiha clan can only enter." I said.

"That's why I'm leaving! God!" the girl yelled.

"How did you enter?" I asked.

"Uh…" the girl said.

"Let go of her, Sasuke." A familiar voice said.

Then, I saw Itachi. "Itachi…" I said.

"I-Itachi lets go so we don't cause any more trouble!" the girl said.

"Let go of her Sasuke." Itachi said.

I let go of her arm. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"I needed to get something." Itachi said.

"W-We should take our leave Itachi." The girl said.

"Hold on. Before we leave, I think you would want to know who this girl is." Itachi said.

"H-He doesn't need to know! L-Let's leave Itachi!" the girl yelled.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Her name is…Hoshi Tsuki." Itachi said.

My eyes widened. "H-Hoshi…Tsuki…" I said.

"Itachi!" Hoshi yelled.

"Well, we will be taking our leave now." Itachi said.

I took out my katana. "It won't be 'our' leave, it will be your leave." I said.

Itachi smirked. "Oh? Why is that?" he asked.

"I'm saying to leave Hoshi here." I said.

"Sasuke." Hoshi said.

I looked at her. "I will say this." She said.

Hoshi then looked at me in the eyes.

"I won't leave Itachi's side." Hoshi said.

Me- End of chapter! Please review!


End file.
